Amon
Amon is one of the four continents, named for the titan owl (typically represented as a barn owl) who landed upon the great darkness after seeing the raven resting there. Amon comes from the Volir word "amo" meaning "wise." Government Amon tends toward economically-driven models with heavy influence from the merchant guilds or feudal protection of farming communities. In the northeast region, along the coast, there is an alliance of city states. Each city state is run by a council of merchants with one person elected as mayor. The nearby farming communities will pledge to a particular city state. The city states convene once a year to discuss concerns. A high general is elected by this group to run the regional army, which protects the alliance and enforces its will. It’s a lifetime appointment consolidating military power and placing it entirely in the high general’s hands. History Great Monarchs of Amon. CA 0. Eleven monarchs ruled over the whole of Amon, five in the east and six in the west. Myths and legends proliferate from this time period—brave heroes, strange beasts, powerful evil wizards, and strife among the fledgling nations. Most people dismiss these stories as mere folklore. Historians know otherwise. Great Upheaval. CA 550 to CA 560. After several generations, the kings and queens of Amon forgot their promise to Taraki. They mistreated the people who worked the land. They were not hospitable to visitors seeking help. During this time, several rebellions formed across the continent. Farmers and merchants joined together to overthrow the monarchs. To the present day, only one monarchy still exists in the far southwest of Amon. Decentralized Power. CA 560. After the fall of the monarchies, the city-state became the primary governing entity with many smaller communities pledging allegiance to nearby municipalities. Trade routes and coastal sailing ships became crucial to providing goods and services throughout the region, which previously would have been maintained within an isolated kingdom. Plague Years. CA 730 to 734. Poor sanitation and unclean drinking water led to widespread disease in the cities. It destabilized the continent, and made it vulnerable to attacks, which lead to the wars that followed. Marcus Tom, the last high general before the conflict, is often held responsible. In truth, his few resources were stretched thin, and he could not have anticipated the chaos that followed. Arrival of the Northern Light. CA 735 to C745. Gnoll warlord Kret the Bonebreaker—in service to the demon lords—organized a legion of orcs, goblins, bullywugs, ogres, and other hideous creatures to wage war across Amon (known as the War of the Hounds). During this time, Bren Caius rose to prominence. With only a handful of supporters, she took on the legion, and was victorious. Her battles were legendary. Second Light. CA 746 to present. After Kret’s legion was defeated, Bren Caius became the high general over northeast Amon, ushering an era of peace and prosperity. Locations in Northeast Amon Cities: *Rosenheim *Gandryll *Aberton *Penderyn *Rhyll *Lanishen *Aylebridge *Mahynl’leth *Qualheim *Port Adestra *Ilden *Nengwë *Hazelef *Caesting *Illuin Faire *Ebernok *Prost *Ryvenmoor *Yére *Guldur *Fel Harbor *Silva *Welton *Yetka’von *Semara *Asher *Toelan *Rotwa Small Towns: *Eloe Vale *Barcombe *Hollywell *Ferndale *Qual’s Way Station *Eld's Wake *Drymill *Senacht *Maelifheim *Winterhaven *Halprost *Whitewood *Oulent *Basil Landing *Elm *Laew *Taruithorn *Ehud *Star’s Path *Brayford *Il Strig *Mountain Keep *Klein *Overlook *Pynne’s Field *Thistle *Danyn *Maynor Settlement *Nestra by the Coast *Atwen Tambe *Covenant *Laust Places of Interest: *The Kat’tari Tower *Lem’s Lighthouse *Lambe Oromor *Sage Hall *House Varya